Tack Shooter
This tower is called Tack Tower in BTD1 but it is called Tack Shooter in BTD2, BTD3, BTD4 and BTD5. It shoots a volley of tacks in eight directions. It has short range, but is good for thinning out Bloons at intersections and corners. It is good for assisting a Dart Monkey as it is a reasonably cheap attacking tower. Very useful in the beginning to the middle of a level if used wisely. Tack Shooter Path 1 Upgrades.png|Tack Shooter Path 1 Upgrades Tack Shooter Path 2 Upgrades.png|Tack Shooter Path 2 Upgrades Blade Maelstrom Ability.png|Blade Maelstrom Ability Hotkey: W Glitches (Only in BTD1 and 2 only) Step 1 Buy this tower and press tab until the yellow retangle is on any upgrade. Step 2 Press enter while until the attack speed is hypersonic. Step 3 Enjoy the super fast attack speed and good luck at winning!! Upgrades 'Bloons TD 1' *Cost: $400 Faster Shooting *Cost: $250 Extra Range Tacks *Cost: $150 'Bloons TD 2' *Cost: $340 Easy *$385 Medium *$390 Hard 'Faster Shooting' *Cost: $180 Easy *$205 Medium *$210 Hard Extra Range Tacks *Cost: $90 Easy *$100 Medium *$105 Hard 'Bloons TD 3' *Cost: $305 Easy *$365 Medium *$390 Hard Faster Shooting *Cost: $170 Easy *$205 Medium *$215 Hard Blade Shooter *Cost: $155 Easy *$185 Medium *$195 Hard Longer Range *Cost: $85 Easy *$100 Medium *$110 Hard Even Longer Range *Cost: $85 Easy *$100 Medium *$110 Hard 'Bloons TD 4' *Cost: $305 Easy *$360 Medium *$390 Hard ﻿Faster Shooting Increases the fire rate of the Tack Shooter. *Cost: $180 Easy *$210 Medium *$225 Hard Extra Range Increases the attack radius of the Tack Shooter. *Cost: $85 Easy *$100 Medium *$110 Hard Blade Shooter Shoots razor sharp bladed discs instead of tacks! *Cost: $240 Easy *$280 Medium *$300 Hard Ring of Fire Throws out a fiery hot burst of flame that can pop anything. *Cost: $2125 Easy *$2500 Medium *$2700 Hard (Total Selling price: 2,760) =Bloons TD 5= Unlock: Rank 2 Cost: $310 (Easy), $360 (Med), $390 (Hard) Description: Shoots 8 tacks spread in all directions, each tack can pop 1 bloon. Has short range and medium-slow firing rate.'' '' Sell for: Initial: $240 (Easy), $288 (Med), $310 (Hard) Total (w/ Path 1 4th upgrade): $2850 (Easy), $3096 (Med), $3344 (Hard) Total (w/ Path 2 4th upgrade): $3110 (Easy), $3256 (Med), $3512 (Hard) Upgrades This tower is unlocked at: Rank 2 ' ' Path 1 Faster Shooting Cost: $180 (Easy), $210 (Med), $230 (Hard) Description: Shoots tacks faster. Even Faster Shooting Cost: $260 (Easy), $300 (Med), $320 (Hard) Description: Shoots tacks even faster! ***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 2 upgrades*** Tack Sprayer Cost: $430 (Easy), $500 (Med), $540 (Hard) Description: Sprays out 16 tacks per volley instead of the usual 8. Ring of Fire Unlock: Rank 20 Cost: $2130 (Easy), $2500 (Med), $2700 (Hard) Description: Upgrade to a fast firing burst tower that shoots a deadly ring of flame instead of tacks. Path 2 Extra Range Tacks Cost: $90 (Easy), $100 (Med), $110 (Hard) Description: Tacks fly out further than normal. Super Range Tacks Cost: $190 (Easy), $230 (Med), $240 (Hard) Description: Tacks go much further than normal. ***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 1 upgrades*** Blade Shooter Cost: $580 (Easy), $680 (Med), $730 (Hard) Description: Converts tower into a blade shooter that shoots out razor sharp blades that are harder for bloons to avoid. Blade Maelstrom Unlock: Rank 20 Cost: $2300 (Easy), $2700 (Med), $2920 (Hard) Description: Blade Maelstrom Ability: covers the area in an unstoppable storm of blades. TABLE BASED ON iPHONE VERSION - Please add other versions to the table Trivia *Ninja Kiwi has said that it is impossible to beat Bloons TD 1 with only Tack Shooters. however, it is possible either from a glitch or a sheer amount of them. *The Bloons TD (iPhone/iPod) app icon is Tack Shooter. Category:Towers Category:Original Towers Category:Tack Shooter